


Blind dates and Captain America

by woahmomma



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Multichapters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Sex, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, cognative anxiety, lots of fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahmomma/pseuds/woahmomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ofc) Ariel doesn't usually go on dates, let alone blind dates. But when her Co-worker Laura insists she goes out with this guy Chris, Ariel can't refuse. (rated M for later chapters, mostly fluff for the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters. Probably the second on will be at least a little smutty. I hope you enjoy!

"Shit," I mutter, dropping a brand new thing of blush on my bathroom floor. I hadn't eaten all day and am very nervous so my hands are a bit shaky. Picking it back up I rip off the plastic casing and pop it open.  The rest of my makeup is spread out on counter before me. I was granted the gift of carefree natural beauty. I had long think chestnut hair and big hazel eyes. My lips are full and pink and compliment my slightly turned up nose. I rarely wore makeup which is why I had to go buy so much. Recalling all of the tips from the women who worked at the makeup store, I set to work.

It had been a while since I had been on a blind date, let alone any date at all. Being a nurse, free time wasn't something I had ample amount of. Laura, my co-worker was always trying to set me up.  Finally, I gave in. It had been a long day and she wouldn't quit talking about this guy, Chris. Apparently he was childhood friends with Laura's fiancé John. She swore repeatedly that he was some amazing, sweet, crazy attractive guy. Although anytime I asked questions she said she wasn't allowed to tell me, because "He's a very private person,” She knew my schedule and said that John had asked Chris and we were both free Saturday.

Four days later here I am, slathering on makeup and regretting going into work that day. I applied the finishing touches with my makeup, a little lip gloss and mascara. Walking into my bedroom I saw my two nicest dresses laying on my bed.  I had never worn either, I bought them toward the end of my schooling and never found an occasion to wear them. The first dress was a tight black one. About knee length with thick black straps and a tight line neck that I could already feel squeezing my breasts and rib cage. The second dress is a deep navy blue dress with an A-line skirt that stopped a little above the knees. It also had a halter top that faded into a blue lace chest piece with long lace sleeves. I chose the second dress and put it on. Then I grabbed a pair of classy velvet navy heels and a blue clutch. My hair was down and over one shoulder. I didn't dress up much but when do, I look so good.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Laura Texted me the details. Some fancy Italian restaurant at 8:30. I got there after he did. I opened the door and stepped inside. The host looked up at me and smiled. "You must be Ariel."

I stopped in my tracks, "Yeah I am. How'd you know? "

"Mr. Evans said he's waiting for a very beautiful women and to bring her to him the second she arrived." I blush harder than I think I ever have before. This guy is calling me beautiful and I haven't even met him yet. He probably expects to get laid tonight. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to put out for a complete stranger. This was a terrible idea.

Looking up from the carpet I scan the restaurant. "Holy shit," I whisper. A man who looks incredibly similar to Captain America stands up as you near a table at the back corner of the restaurant. Holy fucking shit. That's Captain Fucking America. I contain my excitement as we draw near and he extends a hand.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

"Ariel," I reply, sitting in the chair the host pulls out for me. "Thanks." I say as we both sit.

"You look really good.  Like wow. I mean Johnny and Laura said you were cute but… wow.  And I'm rambling. I'm sorry," He says withal goofy laugh and a smile. "It's just been a while."

"Its fine," I say, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and picking up the menu. I already know I'm going to have the pesto gnocchi, I always do, but I need somewhere else to look. His baby blues are killing me.

He shifts awkwardly in his chair. He's dressed nice. Dark grey button up shirt with a black sweater over it and black slacks. The sweater and shirt were incredibly tight making him look even more ripped. _Fuck_. I thought. _This is going to be a long night._

"So um," He starts glancing from his menu to me and back. "You're a nurse?"

"Yeah," I say. "Thank God he's nervous too." I think continuing to hold my menu up. "And you're Captain America?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, but my friends call me Chris." I laugh and smile.

"Okay Chris, what do you like to for fun?"

"Drink beer and watch sports." He puts down his menu. "And go on dates with beautiful girls."

I blush hard and look back down at the menu.  "So you go on a lot of dates?"

"Can you not tell?  I mean I thought the terrible, out of practice small talk and itchy sweater were good enough signs."

I laugh again and put down my menu.  "Oh thank God," I say smiling at him, "Here I was thinking I was your only date tonight. Good to know I'm only in the running."

His laugh is deep and hearty. While he laughs a water comes over. "Hello, I'm Tyler, I'll be your server tonight. Drinks?" Chris orders some incredibly expensive sounding wine and the waiter leaves again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly. We eat, we talk, and we laugh. Chris is incredibly charming and attractive. By the end of the meal he could ask to take me right there on the table in front of the whole restaurant and I wouldn't think twice. When offered dessert Chris declines and tells me he has an idea. He pays and I cover the tip. Like a perfect gentleman he opens the door for me when we leave.

We walk side by side in the crisp night air. "So,” I ask, “Where are we going?"

"To the best ice cream shop in Boston." He smiles and extends a hand.  I take it and we walk a few blocks together quietly. We stop in front of Emack and Bolio's Ice Cream Parlor. Chris smiles down at me and we walk inside.

We are met by a chorus of "Chris!" as we enter. He waves and smiles at the employees as we approach the counter.

"What'll it be?" A perky red head girls behind the counter asks. 

I scan the menu. Chris leans against the counter to my left, "You know someone's favorite ice cream flavor says a lot about them.  It can make or break a first impression. But you know. No pressure." He chuckles and looks at me.

I pause a moment and think. Then with complete confidence I say "Chocolate Peanut butter."

"Chocolate Peanut butter?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"On a waffle cone." I say in a challenging tone. He smiles and nods.

"Make that two." Chris tells the girl. She smiles at us and grabs two waffle cones. We get our ice cream and sit at a little table in the back of the shop. Chris looks incredibly out of place in this little shop. He looks like an action figure in a Polly pocket dollhouse. We sit quietly licking our ice cream cones and smiling at each other.

"Do you like it?" Chris asks wiping his broad tongue across the ice cream. Several incredibly dirty thoughts race through my mind.

"Yeah. It's really good." I smile. Dear God what is this man doing to me? We finish our ice cream and walk back toward the restaurant.

"Did you drive?" Chris asks, stopping and grabbing both of my hands in his. I shake my head. "I can hail a cab or..."

"That sounds great." I say interrupting him and smiling. He smiles back and releases one of my hands to hail a taxi. When one stops he again opens the door for me and lets me slide in first. I tell the driver my address and while Chris climbs in.

The car begins to move back into the street and Chris takes my hand again. "So, um," Chris starts. I gently squeeze his hand. "Would you want to see me again sometime?"

“Of course.” I reply smiling at him. I lean against him a close my eyes. He wraps an arm around me and we sit in silence as the car moves through the city. _I can do this._ I think to myself. _An incredibly attractive man is offering you a relationship. You can do this._ The cab pulls to a slow stop.

“Keep the meter running.” Chris instructs the driver. He opens the door and we slide out. He follows me up the steps to the door of my apartment building. God, I felt like such a teenager. We stand at my door for a moment before Chris runs a thumb along my cheek. I glance up at his smiling face. “What?” I ask, probably blushing again.

“This,” Chris says leaning down and connecting our lips. The kiss is innocent and soft. His hand moves to cradle the back of my head and slightly deepen the kiss. I part my lips and he does the same. Our tongues meet for a second before he pulls away. “Good night Ariel.” He says withdrawing his hand from my hair.

“Good night Chris,” I say. I can still taste his lips on mine. He hands me a piece of paper with his phone number on it and then turns to leave. I watch him walk back to the taxi and get in. He waits for me to get inside of the building before telling the driver to go.

When I get back to my apartment I collapse on my bed and smile like a dork at my ceiling. I’m not one to get all gushy over a guy. I’ve had my fair share of relationships but none have ever given me this feeling, this electricity.

I undress and put on a large t-shirt then climb into bed. Then they start. _It’s a joke. The whole thing is a joke. There’s no way a man like him would want someone like me._  I think.   _I should just text him right now and tell him to stop. I don’t need this. I can’t tie him down like this. He has such great potential._ I sigh and roll over. _He didn’t even try to sleep with me. He doesn’t even think I am attractive._ I roll onto my back and put my arms over my head. _No. You are beautiful. You are amazing. You are worth it._ I practice my positive affirmations once more. Repeating them over and over I think of Chris’s eyes and his smile. _You are worth it._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I get to sleep in the next day. At eleven I wake up and get ready for work. It’s an easy day today. I mostly work Check in and Discharge. It’s not long before Laura finds me.

“Ariel! How’d it go?” She asks running up to the counter, her arms full of paper work.

“Good,” I reply typing information into the computer.

“I’d say so. He called John and I last night and practically offered us his first born as thanks.” She looked at me and laughed “Well we didn’t take him up on the offer.” I smiled and kept typing. “He really likes you. When are you seeing him again?”

“Soon.” I said saving what was I working on.

“How soon? Tonight? Tomorrow?” She finished putting away the files and sat in the chair next to me. “How long ‘till the wedding?”

“Real funny.” I said spinning to face her. “Look he’s cute, and sweet, and funny, and nice, and kind, and incredibly well built…” I said trailing off, but a nearby dropping of something brings me back to reality. “But it’s nothing serious. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” She smiles and leans forward. “Don’t tell Johnny, but Chris is incredibly sexy. Man, those arms and his eyes. I tell you if I weren’t engaged I’d be on that like white on rice.” Laughing she stands, “I bet he’s crazy amazing in the sack.”


	2. Strawberry Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Chris really enjoy seeing each other. A few dates later and they are both ready to take the plunge. (Smut!! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut I promised. It's my first time writing it i hope you enjoy!

Over the next month we had two more dates. We went to the movies and he told me stories about the actors he knows and I listened. Our third date we went to an art museum and stared at paint and charcoal for a few hours before it got dark and we laid in the park and watched the stars. Tonight Chris was coming over to mine for dinner. He proposed the date at our previous meeting after I had talked about my love for the culinary arts. I made steak with a red wine reduction and creamy garlic mashed potatoes. And for dessert a mini strawberry cheese cake.   
I spent the whole day cleaning and making my apartment presentable. I told Chris to dress relaxed. I was wearing a light pink blouse with thin straps and dark wash jeans. The front door buzzer sounded. I pressed the red button. “Hello?” I said into the speaker.  
“Hi, I’m a little lost,” Chris says with his actor voice.   
“Why don’t you come up and I can help you find where you need to go.” I pressed the door button and let him up. A few moments later there was a knock on my door. I set the food on my small dining table and went to open the door.   
Chris stood at my door in a hoodie and jeans with a bottle of wine and flowers. “Hi,” he said stepping in and kissing me on the cheek.   
“Hey there,” I say as he hands me the wine and flowers. He follows me to the kitchen. I set the wine on the counter and hand him the cork screw. I grab a vase and put the flowers in water. Chris pulls down a pair of wine glasses and walks to the table. I walk close behind him and set the flowers in the middle of the table.  
“This smells great.” He says pulling out a chair for me. I sit and he pushes my chair in. He then leans forward and kisses the crevice of my body where my neck and shoulder meet. I giggle at the tickle of his stubble against my skin. I hear him inhale deeply before pulling away and sitting in his chair. We eat and talk about our days. We become louder and more comfortable with every glass of wine. A little more than half way through the bottle we finish our entrees. I stand and grab our dishes.   
“You wash and I can dry.” Chris offers. I smile and he stands to follow me to the kitchen. We clean our dishes and put them away. I begin to rinse out the sink when I feel him press behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I bring my right hand up to the back of his head and lean my head back on his shoulder.   
He turns me around to face him, leaning me against the counter. We press our foreheads together and he smiles. “I want you.” His hands are on my hips and mine rest around his neck. “No, I need you.” He leans in just a bit more and kisses me. It begins like our first kiss. Innocent. Soft, but then an urgency breaks forward. Suddenly were all swirling tongues and lip biting. One of his hands drops to the hem of my shirt.  
“Chris,” I begin.  
“Shit. I fucked up didn’t I? You’re not ready. It’s okay. I can wait for you.”  
I laugh. Chris looks taken aback. “I was going to say the bedroom is down the hall, second door on the left.” His face lights up and he scoops me off the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist as he practically sprints to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and tears off his top layers. He then kneels over me on the bed. His head drops in for a kiss. His lips are soft and sweet and he tastes like wine.   
“Off.” He says helping me to sit up. I pull my blouse up and over my head. While Chris is occupied with his new discovery, I push him onto his back and straddle his hips. He looks up at me, his eyes full of wonder and lust. I reach behind my back and unhook my bra. I shed it and toss it onto the floor.  
“Beautiful,” Chris mutters to no one in particular. One of his hands slowly rises. He runs the pad of his thumb over my hardening nipple. His other hand massages my other breast. I close my eyes taking in the sensations. I can feel Chris hardening between my legs. I move my hands from his chest to his belt. My fingertips dance at the hem of his pants. I can feel his hard muscle move beneath his skin. I run a hand up to his ribcage and back down. I close my eyes and map his torso with my hands. The ridges of hard muscle, the patched of downy hair. I run my pointer finger down his happy trail and smile. Dropping my hips slightly I rub my crotch over his. I can feel his erection straining to get out. I open my eyes and see Chris staring at me. I make quick work of his belt. I struggle with the button and Chris picks me off of him and sets me aside.   
“Pants, off.” He instructs. I do as told and shimmy out of my pants. I watch Chris shed himself of his clothing, boxers and all. His cock springs free and I can’t take my eyes off of it. It’s at least 8 and a half inches long, maybe longer and thicker than any other cock I had ever seen. He moves across the bed toward me. He Pins me beneath him in the middle of the bed. Hooking a thumb around the side of my panties he slides them off. Instead of throwing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes, Chris brings them to his face and inhales deeply. His eyes flutter shut and he whispers, “I’m keeping theses.” He then places them on the bedside table and leans down against me. Our fingers interlace and we stretch our arms above or heads.   
I giggle and wrap a leg around Chris’s waist. His erection softly brushes against my dripping, throbbing sex. “Fuck,” We whisper in unison. Chris lets go of my hands and slides downward. His hands move against my body, trailing over my breasts, stopping to tweak my nipples. The flow over my stomach and around my sides to cup my ass. His forehead rests against the bottom of my stomach. I can feel his hot breath against my slit.   
“Chris,” I begin, but I find myself unable to finish as his broad tongue dips into my sex. He pushes slightly into my opening then sweeps up to my clit. His lips suck around my clit and my back arches. “Fuck, Chris yes. God yes.” I moan. I can feel his smile against my core. His stubble scratches against my legs. “Never shave.” I say as I put a hand on the back of his head, my fingers lacing through his hair. He pulls back slightly and chuckles. He’s close enough that his laughter vibrates through me. With no warning he brings a hand from my ass and sticks a finger into my throbbing pussy. I gasp and arch my back again. He slowly adds another finger and I ride his hand. My hips buck as I call out his name, over and over. His mouth works my clit over with his tongue and lips.   
I can feel it building. A tight warm twisting in my belly. “Chris, I’m going to…” I start, and like that he pulls back. I groan at the absence of his mouth and hand.   
“Condoms?” He asks.   
“Top drawer,” I tell him, weakly pointing at the bedside table.   
He rummages through the drawer and pull out a condom. He moves to open the packer but I sit up and stop him. He sits back on his feet and watch as I open the packet and put the condom between my lips. I lean down and grab the base of his cock in my hand. Taking his tip into my mouth, I use my tongue to roll the condom onto him. It’s a difficult task, I’m not used to cocks of this size. But without a hitch it rolls on. Chris’s breath is shallow, and I suck and lick his cock as I pull my head away.   
“Fuck. Where’d you learn that?” He asks as I lay back on the bed.   
I look up at him, “Do you want to hear a story or do you want to make sure I can’t walk tomorrow. He chuckles and leans over me. He kisses me once more.   
“Ready?” He asks. I nod. “I know I’m a little big, so tell me if we need to slow down or stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”   
I reach a hand up and run it through his hair. “Thank you. I will.” He smiles and reaches down to align himself with me. He places his tip at my entrance and begins to slide in. I hiss at the pain and he stops.   
“Are you okay?” He looks worried, afraid he had hurt me.  
I lean up and kiss his forehead. “I’m fine, just adjusting. Keep going.” He continues to slide in. The sharp pains turn to waves of ecstasy. He pulls out a little and thrusts back in. We pick up a steady rhythm.   
“Fuck, you’re tight babe,” he moans loudly and buries his face in my neck. I wrap a hand around the back of his neck as he burrows into me. One of his hands grabs my thigh and pulls my leg around his waist, giving his more access to me.   
“Chris,” I moan, “Yes Chris, more.” He moves faster, harder. It’s not fucking, its love making. There’s substance behind it and it’s beautiful.   
I feel my walls tightening around him. He growls into my skin and I arch again. I can feel myself nearing the edge. Chris sputters a few times and moves his head to bring his lips against mine. The tightness in my belly uncoils and I cum hard, right along with Chris.  
We pant and separate after we both finish. We’re quiet for a moment.  
“That was,” I start.  
“Fucking crazy amazing.” Chris finishes. I laugh and turn to my side. He turns to face me. We look at each other and smile. He stretches his arms out toward me. I move forward as he envelops me in his arms. I close my eyes and rest my head against his chest, listening to his heart pound.   
After a while of post coital cuddling I fall asleep. When I wake up I notice Chris’s breathing is slowed and his eyes are shut. Ever so slowly I pull away from Chris. He begins to turn over and I think I’ve woken him. Thankfully he continues to sleep. I quietly make my way to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I had to sit against the counter for a minute. With every step I took the aching between my legs got deeper. By the time I stepped in the shower I needed to sit down. The warm water felt good on my aching muscles. I quickly washed and rinsed my hair.   
I opened the shower door and Chris was standing there in his boxers holding a towel out. Stepping forward Chris wraps the towel around me. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him lightly on lips. He smiles and I move to walk past him. I walk to the counter and look in the mirror. Chris comes up behind me with another towel and rubs it against my wet hair. I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of his hands massaging my head. He drops his hands to my waist and presses his body closer to me causing my hips to thrust forward. I wince.  
“Babe are you okay?” Chris asks looking at me in the mirror.   
“Yeah. I’m just sore.” I say looking down at the sink.   
“Did I hurt you last night? Are you okay?” Chris moves his hands from my hips to the counter on both sides of me. He stares at me intently in the mirror.   
“Yeah it just hurts that’s all.” I look up at him and give it my best shot at smiling. “Like you said, you’re bigger than normal. I’m going to be fine.”   
Chris leans down and kisses my shoulder gently. “Then let me take care of you.” He scoops me up in his arms. One arm cradling my back and the other my legs. I put my arms around his neck as he carries me to the bed. “Hungry?” He asks Laying me down. I laugh and bite my lip. “What?”   
“I have a crazy idea.” I say. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me. “There is a strawberry cheesecake in the fridge downstairs. Get that and two forks and we can eat it in bed for breakfast.” He laughs.   
“That sounds, so good.” Chris says slowly. He leans down and kisses me. “You beautiful genius.” I laugh, and Chris get off the bed and races downstairs. I lay back and close my eyes. I hear Chris bound back up the stairs and open my eyes. He’s standing in the doorway, cake in one hand, forks and napkins in the other.   
“Wait let me take a picture,” I grab my phone and he poses, leaning against the door frame. “That may be the single sexiest thing I have ever seen.” I say taking a couple pictures. He laughs and walks toward me. I sit up and he hands me the cake. Sitting down next to me he hands me a fork and I place the cake on the towel covering my lap. I sick my fork in the cake and take a huge bite out. I shove the cake in my mouth and moan. Chris’s eyes are wide and there’s a smile on his face. “What?” I ask.  
“I love it when you moan.” I laugh and take another bite of the cake.   
“At least something can make me moan.” I say sticking my fork in the cake.   
“That’s how it’s gonna be?” He asks, pretending to be offended.  
“That’s how it’s gonna be.” I reply putting the cake on the side table. The second the cake is on the table Chris grabs me by the waist and pulls me back. He reaches around me and tickles my stomach. I scream and laugh loudly. Chris flips me over and kisses me hard and long. I no longer regret going into work that day.


	3. Pasta Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel visits Chris's house for the first time. She also spend the night at Chris's for the first time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut!

Chris and I spend the rest of the day together at my apartment. We Watched Netflix, cuddled on the couch and ate more Chinese takeout than should be sold to a pair of human beings. The only time we wore clothes more than our underwear was when we ran out of beer. I drove Chris to the corner shop and he ran in and bought a case. After this excursion we continued our marathon. Chris left at about six that afternoon. After several kisses and goodbyes on my porch Chris climbed in his car and left. About five minutes later he called me.  
“Miss me already?” I asked. He laughed.  
“I know you work late tomorrow, but after, would you like to grab some Thai or something?” He asked.  
I think, dreading my 11 hour shift tomorrow. A nice night with Chris did sound like a great way to end a long day. “Sure,” I answered. “I’d love it.”

4 hours into my shift the next day I see Laura walking quickly toward me, weaving through hospital goers.  
“Did you do it?” She asked plopping down in the office chair next to me. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “You’ve got that glow. Oh my goodness. You did, didn’t you?”  
“That. Is none of your business.” I turn back to the paperwork on the counter in front of me.  
“Fine. Don’t tell me now, but I will get it out of you.” She laughs. “In the mean time we have to give… Mr. Flanagan a sponge bath.” Laura says, pulling out his file and flipping through it.  
After the sponge bath that took way too long and too many sponges Laura and I return to the nurses’ station. A large bouquet of red roses sits on the counter.  
“Oh no,” I say, stopping. “Someone’s spouse is going to die huh?” Usually flowers have to be delivered to the nurses’ station before going to the patient because a room number is only given to friends and family of a patient. The bigger the bouquet the closer to death a loved one usually was. Red roses usually meant that it was someone's spouse. The worse cases are the older couples. Their significant other lays dying while they talk about the 50 long years they spent together. It’s emotionally exhausting for everyone involved.  
Walking closer Laura looked at the name on the card. “This isn’t for a patient.” She giggles. “Looks like our Chris is head over heels for you.”  
I push beside her and take the card out of her hands.  
Ariel,  
I have to cancel tonight, sorry babe. Something came up with this new movie. Here’s some money for you and Laura to buy some takeout. I recommend the Thai place on commonwealth.  
XOXO Chris  
I smile at the card and finger the 50 dollar bill in the envelope. Laura is on her phone looking at the restaurant’s menu. I grab the phone and dial it up. We order and about 45 minutes later Laura and I are sitting in the break room with a table full of food.  
“Now will you tell me?” Laura asks, spooning curry over a thing of sticky rice.  
“It was good.”  
“Just good?” She scoffs and takes a bite of her food. “I’d expect a better review. I mean the man is a walking sex god. What a letdown.”  
Feeling slightly offended and a deep ache to brag I respond. “If you must know, it was the best sex of my entire life.” She giggled with pride. “He is as good as he looks and so much more.” I eat a piece of chicken and smile. “I can’t wait to do it again.” I admit. We eat and talk about our men. Before we know it our break time is over and we get back to work.  
I get home late. The minute I’m home I shed my layers and crawl into bed. Pulling my sheets and bedspread up over my shoulder. I reach over to my bedside table and shoot Chris a text.  
Thanks for the food. I have your change. We ordered from that place on commonwealth, it was really good, thanks for the rec.  
Laying on my side I set my phone down on the bed in front of me. I close my eyes. A few moments later my phone vibrates.  
No problem babe. I’m glad you liked it. Sorry again for canceling, I can make it up to you.  
I hit reply.  
It’s fine, really. I’m super tired, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight baby.  
I click off my phone and a few moments later it vibrates again.  
Yeah, get some sleep. Goodnight beautiful.  
I set my phone back on its place at the dresser. Slowly I fall asleep. Dreams of Chris dance through my mind while I sleep.  
The next morning, well when I make up, which is about 1 pm I stumble from my bedroom to the kitchen. I pull out some of the leftover Thai food and a thing of eggs. I scramble the eggs with the leftover veggies and chicken and put a piece of bread in the toaster. Once my food is done I take my plate over to my dining table and sit. I inhale the food, not realizing how hungry my 12 hour sleeping session made me. Even though I was hungry I was very well rested.  
I wash my dish and start making coffee. I hear my phone vibrating in the other room and run to fetch it. Chris is calling me. I hit answer and put the phone to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey babe. How’d you sleep?” Chris asks. He’s breathing kind of heavy, he must have just been working out.   
“Well, thanks. What are you up too?”  
“Just did a 5k with Trevor, my new PT. He’s kicking my ass.” Chris chuckles. I finger a stray string on my bed sheets.  
“Action movie?” I ask.  
“Yeah, something like that.” There’s a moment of silence between us. “So d’you want to come over tonight?”  
“To yours?” I had never been to Chris’s house before, and I never asked to. I know who he is and how he is about his private life.  
“Yeah,” He started. “I was just thinking I mean I spent the night at yours so why not?”  
“Sure,” I pause. Do I ask for his address or does that make it seem like I’m only in this for the house, the money, the fame. “Um,”  
“I can send a cab your way. Around seven good?”  
“Yeah, perfect.” I smile, thankful that Chris is good enough to know. We say goodbye and I hang up. Setting down my phone I stand up and walk to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and undress. I step in and can’t help but moan as the hot water hits my skin.  
After my shower I wrap myself in a towel and walk over to my dresser. I sit back on my knees and pull my top drawer open. I run the tips of my fingers over the lace of my panty collection. I pull out a pair of thin white ones. I shut the drawer, open the one beneath it and pull out a white bra. It’s speckled with rhinestones and has white lace over the cups and three inch trim of lace around the bottom. Pleased with my selection I stand, drop the towel and adorn myself with them.  
I finish getting dressed. Nothing too fancy. Black camisole, off white cardigan and skinny jeans. I pack some clothes and set my bag on my couch. I return to my bathroom and put on a little makeup. I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I apply mascara. I notice my hand shaking a bit and I put the brush back into the tube and set it on the counter. Grabbing the edge of the counter I bow my head and take a breath. I can’t do this right now. I take a deep breath. But what if it’s all a lie. What if the cab never shows up or it does and it drops me at some place in the middle of nowhere. No. Chris wouldn’t do that. I look back up at the mirror and stand up straight. I put my makeup away and leave the bathroom. I make my bed and pick up around my room. Once my room is clean I move to the kitchen and wipe down the counters. I make quick work of the dishes and move on to vacuuming. If I’m being totally honest it’s all busy work. I need to keep my mind off of it. There’s only a little time longer before the cab is supposed to arrive.  
I sit on the couch next to my bag and flip through the channels on the TV. A little before seven the cab arrives and honks twice outside. I grab my bag and head out. I run through the cold air and into the cab as quickly as possible. The ride is pretty quick. I stare out the window and watch the streetlights as we drive by.   
When we arrive at Chris's house I am in awe. It's a very large house. Very rustic looking. It fits Chris well. I go to pay the driver only to discover that Chris already had. I thank him and turn to walk toward the house. To be honest it's a bit intimidating. He must think my tiny apartment a joke. I near the beautiful oak door and knock. A few moments later the door swung open and a happy, smiley Chris stood in the doorway. Music was coming from inside.   
“Hey!” He said stepping back and letting me in. I step inside and Chris shuts the door. “Welcome.” He takes my bag from me and grabs my hand. Bringing it to his mouth he leave a soft kiss and smiles. “Let me give you the grand tour.” He leads me from the foyer to the living room. To the right of the living room there is a grand open kitchen. To the Left a staircase next to the large TV in which the living room furniture faces. The house screams Chris. Big leather couch, patriots fan-gear color the walls. “So thats the kitchen and this is the living room.” He pulls me along with him, up the stairs. “And this is one of my favorite rooms in the house.” Once up the stairs Chris turns left down the hallway. He opens the door to a huge open bedroom, with deep grey colored walls. In the middle of the room up against the wall across from the door sat a huge bed. It had a large oak frame. White Sheets with a dark blue down comforter. On the wall to the right from the door there were three two white doors. “This is where the magic happens.” He steps further into the room expecting me to follow.   
“Really?” I ask, putting my hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow.   
He walks over to the bed and sets my bag on the foot of it. “What?”  
“That is literally the single most teenage boy thing you could have said.” I explain.   
“Well that’s ridiculous.” He walks back toward me and puts his hands on my waist. “A teenager would never be able to make love to a beautiful woman like you.” Chris leans down and presses his lips to mine. I smile against the kiss and laugh. “What?” Chris asks, pulling back.  
“Your such a fuckin’ cheese ball.” I look up and smile at him.   
“Meat.” He smiles, “Meatball.”   
“Ya’ hungry?” I ask. “I’m thinking pasta.”  
Chris nods his head and we make our way to the kitchen. Chris opens up a cabinet and pulls out a box of pasta and a jar of marinara. We cook the pasta and heat up the sauce. I grate some parmesan cheese and Chris pops two beers open. We grab our plates and sit at the table. I sprinkle some cheese on my pasta and dig in. During dinner we talk about yesterday. I tell him about work and Laura and he tells me about his new PT, Trevor. Chris talks about his new movie a little and I mention my morning.   
“Babe.” It’s more of a statement than a question.   
“Yeah?” I reply taking the last bites of my food and setting my fork in the bowl.  
“You have,” He checks his watch. “Two minutes to get your ass upstairs, undressed and in my bed.”   
I don’t even hesitate. I stand and look Chris cooley in the eyes. I walk calmly to the stairs and up them. Once at the top I run to his room and shed my layers, save my undergarments. I kick my clothes to the side, and jump up onto the bed. I sit in the most provocative position I can and wait for Chris. A few moments later I hear him leisurely make his way up the stairs. I wanted to yell at him to hurry the fuck up, but I decided not to.   
“Holy fuck.” Chris states as he stands in the doorway. I smile at him and crook a finger, motioning for him to come over. He chuckles as he pulls off his shirt and walks over. I let my eyes fall over his torso. I scan every visible inch of skin. He looks even more tight than usual. I bite my lip as he drops his pants and kneels on the bed then leans over me, he grabs a condom from the table next to the bed and rolls it on. He brushes a hand along my side. I giggle. “Gorgeous. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He drags a finger along my skin to my belly button. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his head down toward mine. We touch our foreheads together for a moment before he presses his chin down to kiss me. I swear bolts of electricity passed between our lips. My mouth parts and he enters his tongue. I roll my tongue around his, deepening the kiss. One of his hand is entangled into my hair. His other hand finds the waist of my panites and fingers the material. He pulls back and looks down at me. “I really really like these.” He hooks a thumb around the fabric and rips them from my body. “Whoops, looks like we’ll have to get more.” I laugh.  
“Well I will need you with me to tell me which you like best.” I say and he smiles again then nods his head. I think of all of the different lingerie I could buy. Which Chris might like the best. Interrupting my thoughts I feel Chris’s thumb drag across my clit. I moan and roll my hips. I close my eyes as I feel his middle finger run down my slit and into my opening. I gasp and my eyes pop open wide. He chuckles until run my hand down his chest, over his stomach and place a finger on the head of his erection. I run my finger down the side and watch his pupils dilate. He mutters a curse word under his breath and closes his eyes for a moment. He works his thumb harder on my clit, which throws me for a loop. Chris presses two more fingers inside me at once. I buck my hips and ride his hand. My hand slides against Chris’s cock and he thrusts his hips.   
“Inside.” I gasp. “Now.” I demand. He positions himself at my entrance and thrusts in.   
“I want to hear you.” Chris says, reaching behind me and unhooking my bra. He slowly thrusts his hips and throws my bra to the floor. He picks up his pace and his thrusts became harder.   
“Fuck, yes Chris. Harder. More.” There’s something like a growl coming from the back of Chris’s throat. Listening to my request he moves faster, with more... conviction. “Chris, you’re so big, God, you fill me up.”   
Chris puts the side of his face against mine. His hot breath against my ear. His tongue flicks against my ear. “I love how tight you are. I love hot wet you are for me. I love how you take me.” He whispers in my ear. I raise a leg and throw it over Chris’s waist. With the improved access Chris thrusts harder.   
“I love how wet you make me, how you fill me up, how you touch me.” Chris’s hand on my breast becomes a bit rougher. He tweaks my nipple. We’re both extremely close. Chris brings his head up to kiss me and I feel our rhythm stutter. Before I know it we’re both going over the edge.   
We slow and Chris pulls out. He rolls off of me and collapses at my side. After his breathing slows Chris wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. I close my eyes and we listen to the other’s breaths. Should I say I love you? No. It’s too early. Plus why would Chris love me yet. I haven’t done anything for him. Why would Chris ever love me? I mean what have I ever done to make him want to. I mean it I were him I’d-   
“Stop that.” Chris says. His hand covers mine which rest on his chest, shaking slightly.   
“Sorry I can’t help it. It shakes sometimes.” I explain, removing my hand from his chest. He grabs it and pulls it back.   
“Not that. What you’re thinking. I know what you’re thinking. I can see it in your eyes, the second you opened them I saw it. You are an amazing, beautiful, smart, funny woman and I love you.”   
“I love you too.” I say, my eyes watering slightly.


	4. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Chris’s huge comforter and his arms . My eyes flutter open and I see him there. In front of me. His breath is soft and sweet. He looks as though he is almost smiling, his long lashes brushing his cheeks softly. I lean forward and kiss his forehead softly. Pulling back into my spot I watch as his eyes slowly open. His smile becomes intentional and he chuckles.   
“Good morning.” He brushes a hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear.   
“Morning.” I reply. I want time to freeze. To stay just as it is in that moment. The warmth created by our bodies under the covers. The sun beams coming through the window to kiss Chris’s jaw, neck, and shoulder. The feeling of Chris’s skin on mine, the safe feeling that comes with his arms. It’s like when you were a kid and you spent the night in your parents bed. You’re safe and warm and nothing could ruin the moment.   
Chris kisses me gently then moves to leave the bed. I watch him leave the blankets behind to stretch, grab his boxers from the floor, put them on and walk over to the white door farthest from the entry door. When he opens the door I see its a bathroom. I close my eyes and sink into the pillow. I hear Chris start, what sounds to me as a bath. I almost fall asleep by the time Chris comes back into the bedroom. I feel a dip in the mattress as his arms snake under me, one cradling my back and the other, my knees. I open my eyes as he lifts me off the bed.   
“What are you doing?” I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“I’m taking care of you.” He says, walking us to the bathroom. Once inside I look to the huge bathtub. It has to be the biggest tub I have ever seen. The bathroom is incredibly large and this had to be the reason. The whole room is the size of a small bedroom, the tub itself could comfortably fit 3, maybe four people. Its filled a little more than halfway with water and the rest is all bubbles. Chris sets me down on the side of the tub. When the hard surface makes contact with my skin I feel the now familiar deep ache in my core. I wince quietly as I try to shift my weight.   
Chris’s eyes grow wide, “Babe you okay?”   
“Yeah fine, just sore again. It’s not as bad as last time though. I’m okay.” I rest my feet on the floor and stand up. It hurts, but I don’t show it.   
“Come on,” Chris said scooping me back up and setting me in the water.   
“I’m not that hurt, I could get in on my own.” I say, sliding to the furthest side of the tub. Chris drops his boxers and steps in the tub and slides next to me. I look him up and down and raise an eyebrow. He give me a questioning look and I lean back against the tub wall and close my eyes, letting my body relax into the warm water around me. A few moments later I feel the water move around me. Chris is moving slowly toward me. I open my eyes and scoot forward. Chris moves behind me and I sit between his legs. I lean back against his chest and close my eyes again. I feel Chris’s hand brush against my side and delve between my legs. I part my legs and smile. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
We spend most of the rest of the day at Chris’s house. Most of the time we joked around, watched movies, and played foosball. It was really nice, For the next few months this is how Chris and I spent our time together. Bumming it at each others houses. After a while we kind of moved into the others home. He has a drawer at mine and I have a whole set of shelves in his walk in closet.   
We went on other kinds of dates too. Usually some low key place. Chris likes his privacy and I respect that. It’s nice too. I get to see Chris on TV and movie trailers and posters and I get to see him after a long day at work or when I wake up in the morning. The only person I really talk to about our relationship is Laura. My friends ask, and I’m honest. I tell them I’m seeing someone, but when they ask to meet him I tell them that they’ll have to wait. My family doesn’t really ask. I wasn’t very into relationships in my younger years and I guess they just gave up. I think for a while my mom thought I was a lesbian. Which I was cool with until she tried to set me up on a date with a friends daughter. I respectfully declined and then explained to my mom that I just wasn’t into immature relationships with scrawny teenage boys. That’s fine with me, not telling them. Actually based on my friends encounters it seems like the perfect setup.   
It wasn’t long before someone on the internet had suspicions. Chris wasn’t making as many appearances as usual, someone thought they saw him with a girl, me, in public, fortunately no one has taken any pictures yet, and not only Chris’s, but my privacy is pretty secure. I mean the description of the girl they’ve seen him with fits me to a tee, but I’m too much of a nobody for anyone to put two and two together.   
And even though Chris is amazing our relationship isn't the smoothest. We argue sometimes and we disagree. Were both human. Were good at knowing though. How much it too much, where to draw the line. I'm not huge on pda so we don't often kiss in public. Chris doesn't like having other people drive, so whenever we need to go somewhere I usually let him drive. It's a give and take and I think we do well. This is the first relationship I've had that was this consistent for this long. I mean 9 months seems like a long time. I mean people are created in theaters period of time. But as far as our relationship goes it went so fast. It was weird when the fifth rolled around each month. I'd look at the date and think Really? Already. I swear we just did something for our last "anniversary". We don't call them anniversaries. Though we do celebrate our time spent together. Nothing huge ever. No gifts. We might buy a more expensive dinner or alcohol, but nothing more than that.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I pulled up to Chris's about seven or eight. I get out of my car and into the house as quickly as possible. It was locked, since Chris was still working, but we had given each other keys so I could get in. Once inside I made my way to the living room. I slipped off my shoes by the couch and headed to the kitchen.   
I was sure to dress cute. I wore a simple sundress and my hair was down in loose curls. I skipped the tights and padded around on my bare feet. Chris's fridge was always stocked. Which was odd because I never saw him shop or talk about shopping. I shrugged and opened the fridge door. I grabbed out some chicken, some veggies and a few other things. I started on the chicken. I seasoned it and put it in the oven. Next I found some quinoa in his cupboard and started that. Once that was cooking I found a knife and a cutting board and started to chop the veggies. I hummed while I moved around the kitchen, off in my own world. Which is probably why I didn't hear Chris come in.   
"Hey," I heard him say while I scooped up a handful of chopped vegetables and put then I'm a hot pan. He moved behind me and leaned down for a kiss. I pecked him softly and set back to work. "Smells great. What is it?" he asks moving the the opposite side of the island.   
"Chicken and quinoa salad." I answer adding the last of the vegetables into the pan and sprinkling a small amount of salt over it. I grab one of the wooden spatulas from the drawer next to the stove and give it a stir. Chris walks over to the fridge and grabs out a beer. The timer goes off and I slip on a pair of oven mitts. I hear Chris pop off the top of the beer and lean against the counter behind me. When I open the oven door and bend down to grab the chicken.   
“I could get used to this.” Chris remarks. I laugh and pull the chicken out. Standing back up I set the pan on the top of the stove. Turning around i pull off the mitts.   
“Yeah?” I ask. “The cooking or the prime opportunities to check out my ass?”   
“Both.” He says before taking another swig from his beer. I roll my eyes and turn back to the stove.   
“Grab us some plates, would you?” I ask turning off the burner for the quinoa. Chris sets down his beer and opens the cabinet. He grabs two plates and sets them on the counter. He opens a drawer and grabs out some silverware. He set the silverware on the counter and grabs the plates again. Holding them out I put food on the both of them. Chris walks to the table and I follow him, silverware in hand. We sit and eat, and like almost every other dinner we’ve had we sit and talk about our days. I love hearing about Chris' day. I think he like to hear about mine. He looks as invested as someone can when listening to my hospital stories.   
After we finish eating Chris takes both of our plates and puts them in the sink. I walk over and grab the dish gloves but Chris stops me.   
"Later." He says putting a hand on my hip. I set the gloves down and Chris pins me against the counter with his hips. He buries his face in my neck and kisses my skin. I moan softly as he makes his way up my neck. I roll my head back and he licks up my jaw. I moan a curse and close my eyes. I wait for our lips to make contact but it never comes. I feel him pull away from me and I open my eyes. I watch Chris walk to the fridge, open it and pull out a beer. He turns, smiles at me and walks right past me beer in hand to the couch. He plops down and grabs the remote.   
Two can play at this game. I walk over the the couch and straddle Chris' lap. I pull down the collar of his shirt and suck on his skin. Chris loves hickeys. I gently bite his skin to produce more color. My hands wander further south. I fondle the hem of his pants. My pointer finger finding the path of hair below his navel. I slowly withdraw my hand and run it down the front of his dark wash jeans, cupping his erection. And with that I get off the couch and turn to go upstairs.   
I stop at the bottom of the steps and turn around. “Well,” I ask. “Are you coming?” Chris grabs the remote, switches off the TV and leaps to his feet. He grabs his beer, chugs it down and replaces it on the coffee table. He then begins striding toward me. I turn back around but before I can put a foot on the first step Chris takes me up in his arms.


	5. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Chris do to keep Ariel safe. Anything he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly amount of fluff to balance out the next 30 foot wave of smut that will be coming in the next chapter.

I love the outdoors. I try my best to walk wherever I need to go when I can. This often times makes Chris nervous, especially if it's dark or getting dark out. I constantly try to assure him that I'll be fine but it never calms him. He's good at looking out for me and being appropriately protective. He lets me do my own thing but wants to keep tabs on me. Often texting or calling when he gets really worried.   
It was about 10:30 at night. It was movie night and we were out of popcorn, so, against Chris's wishes, I walked to the local store. It takes about ten minutes to walk both ways. Walking back I rounded the corner to the street Chris's house was on. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out it hit answer and put it to my ear.   
"Where you at? Pulp Fiction starts in five minutes."   
"Just came around the corner," I started but before I could continue a group of about five men came from nowhere. They were carrying large cameras with extremely bright flashes. They ran at me snapping pictures. Frozen, I stood in shock on the side of the road. I could hear Chris calling my name over the phone while the men yelled questions at me.   
"What's your name?"   
"Are you with Chris for the money?"  
"Are you sleeping with him for a role?"   
I wanted to say something, I did. I wanted to deny it all. But I was so confused. How did they find me? Had they been following me? Why would they ask these terrible questions? Finding me completely unresponsive one of the photographers grabs my arm tightly, trying to shake me from my stupor, and causing me to drop my phone. I snapped back to reality pulling away from the man who only gripped my arm tighter.   
"Let go of me!" I yelled swinging my bag of groceries at him.   
"Ariel!" Chris yells running down the street towards us. I look up at him as he gets closer. The man lets go of my arm and takes off running in the opposite direction of Chris. The rest of the photographers follow but at a slower pace.   
Chris stops next to me and picks up my phone. "Are you okay?" I nod my head and blink a few times. Chris holds out my phone, but my hands are too shaky to take it. "Come on, " Chris wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks me back to his house.   
Once inside I set the bag on the table in the entryway and Chris helps me with my coat. With a hand on my lower back, Chris and I walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch and close my eyes. Still processing what just happened. I hear Chris walk into the kitchen and mess around in the cabinets and fridge. Taking a deep breath I open my eyes and try to asses the situation. They were paparazzi. They had to be. They must have gotten a tip or staked out Chris’s house to see who came and went. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I should have driven. We should have done the movie night at my house. God Chris is not going to want anything to do with me. I blew it. His privacy is jeopardized. I mean it was a matter of time before I messed it all up. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Sitting up I lean forward and put my head in my hands. The heels of my palm pressing against my eyes.   
“Babe,” The couch beside me dips. I peel my hands away and look at him. He holds a bowl of chocolate peanut butter ice cream in one hand and two spoons in the other. “Come on. Eat some.” Chris sticks a spoon in the ice cream on my side of the bowl. He digs the other spoon into the ice cream and scoops out a bite. He brings the spoon to his mouth and raises his eyebrows at me. I grab my spoon and take a small bite. Staring down at a knot in the wood floor beneath my feet I wait. I wait for Chris to say that he can’t have the whole world watching his relationship. That he can’t live with everyone picking apart his every move to anticipate what is going on in his life. That he has to end us because this affects our safety. This never comes. Instead Chris puts a hand on my knee. He sets the bowl on the coffee table and sets his spoon in it. I place my spoon on the wooden surface and put my hand over Chris’s. “You sure you’re all right?”  
“Yeah, I’m... I’m good.” I pause. “Are you okay?” I look over at Chris. His eyebrows are knit together, concern glazing his eyes.   
“I’m okay. I’m used to them, its just that when they come out of nowhere, especially if you aren’t used to it, it can be a little shocking. I just want to know you’re fine. Please tell me what you need.”   
“You don’t want rid of me?”   
“Why would I want that?” Chris looks baffled.  
“I know how you like your privacy and I fucked it up. You’ve been building your privacy for years and I fucked it all up.” I can feel the tears stinging my eyes.   
Chris brings a hand up to my face and uses his thumb to wipe tears from under my eyes. “All this means is that we need to be extra careful. We can’t have you coming and going all of the time. I mean if were talking on terms of safety, the most reasonable thing to do would probably just to have you move in. In here, with me.” He drops his hand and averts his eyes to the floor. "I mean if you want to. You don't have to I mean we can figure something else out."   
“You fucking meatball.” I say. He looks back up at me and smiles. We laugh and he leans into me. I lay back against the arm of the couch, Chris hovering over me. Leaning down he presses his lips against mine. Our mouths part and the kiss deepens. We’re lost in each other, hands roaming, caressing, mouths grinding against each other. Unexpectedly Chris pulls back. My mouth still open as I look back up at him.   
“You never answered me.”   
“Do I need to?”   
“Yes.”  
“Hmmmm.” I pause, drawing out the waiting time for my answer. Chris draws increasingly impatient.   
“Well?”  
“Yes. I would love to.” Looking up at Chris in that moment I made a decision. I was in this for the long run. And even with knowing that, being so sure of something, the best part of this decision is that the look on Chris’s face told me that he was too. And we’ve talked about all of this before. How quickly we were moving. We decided that if we were both comfortable with the next step we should take it. The only step I have been treading lightly around is the meeting of the parents. Mine live on the other side of the country while Chris’s live about an hour away. My family isn't the best off. When I was a kid we had enough to eat and live and clothe ourselves but never enough to travel. And even now with all of their kids out of the house my parents still don't travel much. And I would feel like I was imposing if I asked Chris to pay for them to come here or for us to go there. So for now, I decided, we can wait on that. Just where we are is perfect.


	6. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick oneshot smutty smut smut

Most of saturday was spent packing up my house. I paid my last months rent and tied up all of my loose ends. After hours of sorting through things and stuffing my crap into cardboard boxers Chris and I passed out on my bed for the last time. This was a little sad for me. There were so many memories I had made here and not just with Chris. The time my sisters came to visit me for my birthday. Coming home drunk after a night out with some of the other nurses. All of these memories are nice, and I’ll cherish them forever, but I am so incredibly excited for the ones I am going to make with Chris.   
Sunday was spent moving all the boxes to Chris’s and unpacking them. I didn’t have an incredible amount of stuff so it didn’t take so long. I assumed what took the most time the day before was all the sorting. I insisted we bring all of my kitchen appliances, but it was pretty easy to decide that everything else really wasn’t necessary. I sat in Chris’s bedroom closet with my last box of clothes. Chris was behind me breaking down empty boxes.   
"I'm going to take these downstairs."   
"K, I can finish this one up."   
My thoughts drift as I listen Chris leave the room and pad down the stairs. It's kind of odd. This is my new house. My new home. I have to change my mailing address and home phone number on practically everything.   
Finishing the box I flattened it and stood up. Chris stood in the doorway between me and the bedroom. He looked me up and down.   
"What?"  
He crooked a finger at me directing me to come closer. I leaned the cardboard against the wall to my left and walked toward Chris. He stuck out a hand and I took it. Pulling me into our bedroom he moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and faced the bed  
"Do you know what that is?" He asked, his breath hot on my ear.   
"A bed."   
"No. It's our bed. It's also the place where I am going to make sweet tender love to you or fuck your brains out, depending on our moods." he chuckles and runs a hand down my stomach, his fingertips dip down into my jeans. "So. What mood are we in?" I laugh lightly and place my hand over his. I roll my head back and press his hand downward to cup my sex.   
"I'll take door two." I felt Chris push a finger between my lips, dipping into my wetness.   
"Fuck baby, if I knew you were this wet I would have skipped the cheesy part." Withdrawing his hand Chris stepped back. He walked around me and stood on his side of the bed. He stripped and and climbed into the middle. I waited patiently for any institutions. "Undress."   
I began to shed my clothes, the whole time watching Chris stoke his growing erection. I dropped my panties and bra to the floor. Naked, I stood next to the bed and pulled my hair out of its bun. Chris patted the bed next to him and I crawled on, my brown waves framing my face.   
Chris removed his hand from himself. "I want to watch you ride me." I smile. I loved being on top. Swinging a leg over Chris I take him in my hand. I moved my hips up and let go, so his tip was tight against my entrance. I teased him. Pushing down slightly but never really putting him in. I could see the lust in his eyes getting masked with impatience. I bit my lip and lowered myself down slowly. I had gotten used to Chris's size but we always went slow in the beginning. Once I had gone down as far as I could I began to ride him, just like I know he likes it. Slowly at first but then suddenly rough. I quickened my pace and went down harder. I ran one hand through my hair and let my other wander south. I spread my lips with two of my fingers and rubbed my clit with a third.   
The noises coming from Chris were downright primal. I called his name as I rode and gasped loudly as his hips bucked in response.   
Without even a word of warning Chris grabbed me by my hips and flipped us. Now on top Chris moved quickly. He put one hand to work with my right breast while the other hand rubbed my clit.   
"Say my name."  
"Fuck Chris. Yes. Oh god Chris" I moaned, my back arched as his pace quickened. I wrapped a leg high up on his back, under his arm. He pressed deeper into me.   
"You're hungry for my cock aren't you? You love my big fat cock don't you?" He panted.   
Chris loved dirty talk, and so did I.   
"Yes fuck me! I love your cock! Fill my tight wet pussy with your massive cock!" I was practically screaming now. "Harder! Harder!" I begged. "Cum for me! Fill me up!"  
"What a dirty girl I've got here." Chris closed his eyes. "Fuck I'm gonna cum. Where should I?   
"On my tits! Cum on my tits!"  
"You dirty bitch." Chris remarked. He thrust a few more times then pulled out and sat up quickly. I grabbed his cock and began to jerk it. I watched his face as I felt his cum dowse my breasts. I let go and laid back into the pillows.   
"Your turn." Chris moved his head between my legs and began to eat my pussy. I had forgotten how close I had been. And it didn't take long for Chris to bring me back to that state. With his tongue inside of my cunt and a thumb working my clit I came. Hard. I watched as I squirted my juices all over Chris's mouth. It was the first time I had ever squirted. Chris slowly rose from between my legs. I scanned his face, trying to read it. Did he like that? Do guys like that? He moved over my body, coming up so his face was directly over mine, just a few inches away. He closed his eyes and moved his head down. I could taste myself on his mouth. Pulling back up he smiled. I smile back as he moves off the bed and walks to the bathroom. He comes back with a towel in his hand. He wipes his mouth with it as I sit up on the bed. Chris comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, facing me. He reaches the towel to my chest and slowly wipes my chest clean of his seed. Once he’s done with the job he drops the towel on the ground next to the bed and stands. I keep my eyes on him as he stretches, lifting his arms above his head and standing on his tippy toes. I lean forward and grab Chris’s shirt from the end of the bed. I pull it over my head and down my body, bunching it at my waist.I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around my legs. I rest my chin on my knees and look back to Chris as he walks back into the bedroom from the closet. He is now wearing a pair of basketball shorts low on his hips. He stops next to the door and flips out the light. I move down the blankets on the bed and run my hand over the sheets. I move under the blankets as Chris comes over to his side of the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and checks his cellphone. Setting it back on the dresser Chris climbs into bed and faces me. I pull the blanket up over my shoulders and Chris takes my hand.   
“Was that the first time?” He asks in a low voice.  
“Yeah.” I admitted, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.   
“It was kinda hot. I liked it.” I smiled as Chris opened his arms to me and I scooted into his arms and chest. I close my eyes as he holds me.


	7. Not an actual chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions for my readers

Okay so I am kind of thinking of abandoning this story. Maybe giving it a nice fluffy ending then running far far away from it. It is the first fic I have ever written and honestly I think I could do better but i need a fresh start. What do you guys think? Please give me some feedback especially on the Smut and non-exsistant plot. Any fic requests? I would love fic requests. I'm in a lot of fandoms so I will write most things. If you sent me some that would be awesome. Thank you guys! Can't wait to hear back in the comments!


	8. T-shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance is hard on a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with this story. I do though want to write other things so please comment some prompts of fic ideas. Thanks!

Living with Chris was amazing. He had someone come clean his house while we were both at work, he had someone who we could send a shopping list to and an hour later they would show up with everything we needed. I will admit that sometimes I missed cleaning and shopping. This was nice though. The best part about living with Chris was the people I got to met. His new PT Trevor was really cool. He was a lot like Chris. Tall, well built, nice, funny. It was actually kind of creepy sometimes how similar they were.   
There was one major disadvantage though. With his new movie Chris was gone a lot. He was either filming, doing promotion tours, or had a meeting or audition to go to. He would leave either when I was asleep or at work. I think it’s because it was hard to say goodbye. The first time he had to leave it was for nine weeks and he left after I had go home for work. It was terrible. We decided it best that I didn’t go to the airport with him, in fear of paparazzi. I was sitting at the kitchen table, my hands wrapped around a mug of hot tea. I watched Chris trudge down the stairs, holding his huge duffle bag over one shoulder. I dropped my eyes to the bottom of my mug, running my thumb over the handle. I heard Chris’s bag thud on the floor when he put it next to the front door. I didn’t want to do this. Part of me wanted him to pick that bag back up and just leave. I knew the second I looked at him I would be reduced to tears. I heard him draw closer. Then I heard the other chair at the table side on the hardwood floor. Don’t look up. Don’t look up. When his hand moved across the table I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his hand grab mine and his thumb rub my knuckle. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.  
“Babe,” Chris said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his hand. Then I slowly looked up. His eyes were a little red and his brows were knit together. “I’ll be back before you know it.” I tried my hardest not to cry.   
“Yeah.”  
“I have to get going.” We stood and walked to the front door. He pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. He put his lips to my forehead and we stayed like that for over ten minutes. We heard the car sent to pick up Chris honk and pulled apart. We kissed and he left. The second the door shut I turned and walked into the living room and then up the stairs. Once in our bedroom I stripped off all of my clothes and crawled under the covers. It was the longest few months of my life.  
The last time he left he did so while I was working a double shift. I came home to an empty house and a note that read:  
Ariel,  
I’ll call you as soon as we land, which should be sometime around 6:00 your time. I should be done filming completely and home early september. Trevor might be over some time this week to pick up some stuff I borrowed. I hope you had a great day at work. I love you. Talk to you later.   
Chris  
Setting the note back down, I walked into the kitchen. I took my mind off of Chris by making an incredible amount of homemade mac n’ cheese. After I put cheese and breadcrumbs on the top I put it in the oven. Once golden brown and delicious i took the pan out and set it on the counter. I didn’t even bother to use a plate. I grabbed a fork and dug in. It was beautiful. It was cheesy and creamy and just enough to take my mind off of Chris.   
I kept myself as busy as possible until september rolled around. I worked and spent time at Laura and John’s. I even signed up for a small cooking class at a local restaurant. Chris was supposed to come home tonight. He had already texted me twice pushing back the time he was supposed to be home. I made sure the fridge was stocked with Chris’s favorite beer and dinner was made. Although now it seemed like he would miss dinner altogether. To kill time I decided to take a shower. After the shower I walked, naked to my closet. Instead of my typical pyjamas I grabbed one of Chris’s big t-shirts and some black thigh high socks. I skipped the bra and panties, in hopes that Chris wouldn’t be too tired when he got home.   
The only “sex” Chris and I had was through pictures and skype. Sure I mean it fed our sexdrives but it was nothing comparied to real sex. Although there was this one video Chris sent me that I saved that was amazing. I smiled as I thought about it. It was going to be a while until Chris was home so I crawled on top of our bed. Grabbing my phone I pulled up the video. The video was magnificent. Chris laid back on a hotel bed, cock in hand, stroking himself. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. My hand snaked down into the front of my panties. I touched myself as I watched Chris do the same. I listened to his moans and finally I came. Clicking off my phone I set it on the bedside table and laid back. I closed my eyes for a short nap.   
I woke to a light thud. Opening my eyes I saw Chris standing in the doorway to our bedroom, his duffle bag on the floor next to his feet. I sat up and watched as he walked over to the bed. Chris stopped in front of me and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed onto the bed next to me. Only then did I notice the tears in his eyes. Only then did I realize the tears in MY eyes. Chris kissed me softly and pulled me into his arms. I thought I would see Chris and just need to feel him inside me. But in all reality this was enough. Just feeling him next to me, holding me, was amazing. We fell asleep just like that. In each others arms, on top of the bed covers.   
The next morning when I woke up Chris was laying on his side with his head propped up in one hand, looking down at me. He reached a hand down and fondled with the hem of his shirt I was wearing.  
“You look beautiful. You should wear my clothes more often.” He smoothed a hand from my hip down, around my ass and over my thigh. His hand slid between the sheer fabric of my thigh-highs and my skin, running his thumb back and forth. I closed my eyes and rested back into the pillow. “I missed this. I missed you so much.” Chris said softly.   
"I missed you too." I whisper back. Chris pulls his hand away from my leg. He moves over me, wrapping me in his arms. And that's how we stay for a long time. Him holding me.


	9. Another Not Real Chapter

Just an update! I am continuing with this story but also please check out my new Tom Hiddleston fic! It's called Days at Eton and you can find it on my account! Thanks guys!


	10. Hard Rock Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick one shot!

The one major difference between Chris and I is our taste in music. I prefer bands like the Arctic Monkeys, and Modest Mouse. Chris was much more into the indie-ish stuff, like Deptford Goth. Despite our different tastes we would still indulge each other. Who ever was driving was the DJ. Who ever got home first may play what ever music they liked. We were good at balancing, and sometimes he wanted to listen to my music and I his. Scrolling through his gym playlist on his Ipod I found a whole section of loud, fast paced rock and roll. And sometimes after a long day at work Bronze Age by Deptford became an amazing relaxation tool.   
Chris and I figured that if we were actually going out on dates to places outside of the house it should be in a place the media would never think us to go. This is why I currently wore a short ruffle bottom black dress with black thigh-highs, a leather jacket and matching boots. I surveyed myself in the mirror as Chris walked up behind me. I has set him out an outfit as well. Tight black jeans, white crew neck shirt and a leather jacket with matching boots. And damn did he look good. I pretended to drop an earring and bent in half to pick it up, letting my skirt pull up. Before I could even stand back up straight Chris was pressed against me. I continued to move up, coming back to look at us in the mirror.  
“Do that again and I won’t be able to make it through the date.” He whispered into my ear. Suddenly he took on of my ass cheeks in his hand and began to rub it. I could see the devil in his eyes reflected back to me in the mirror. I moaned softly and he pulled away. “Let’s get going before we can’t.” I smiled and followed him out of the bedroom. I followed Chris down the stairs and into the garage. He grabbed two helmets from the wall and handed one to me. I loved it when we took the bike. Chris’s motorcycle was his first love. And I was fine with that because watching him straddle that machine was so incredibly sexy. He put on his helmet and climbed on the bike. I followed suit and swung my leg over after my helmet was secure. I wrapped my arms around Chris’s waist and he started the bike. Seconds later, we were off. I let go of my hand and splayed my hand flat against Chris’s incredibly toned belly. I let the other hand fall to the inner part of Chris’s thigh. The first time I was ever on Chris’s bike it was absolutely terrifying. Now, it is incredibly freeing.   
Eventually we pulled up to this little I had found online the other day. It was a little rock club that required leather. We parked the bike took off our helmets and walked right in, past the bouncers and the line of people. The inside was very dimly lit with smoke in the air. The music was incredibly loud, so loud the floor vibrated with the beat. Chris took my hand and lead me to the bar in the back. We decided that when we took the bike no one would drink. Chris order two waters and they came quickly. We each downed our bottles and then we hit the dancefloor.   
Whenever I danced with Chris or saw him dance I thanked his mother in my head. This boy could move. He pulled me close and I followed his movements, our pelvises practically sewn together. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved along with the crowd. We danced for quite some time, hands roaming, mouths leaving trails of kisses. It was incredibly hot and heavy. It was good that is was as dark as it was. Chris moved to say something in my ear but I couldn’t hear him. I figured it wasn’t important and continued dancing. My hands moved from his neck to the hem of his shirt. I snaked a hand between the material and his skin. Chris leaned down to my ear again. This time he yelled loud enough for me to hear.   
“Do you want to find a bathroom or get going home, I need you now.” Now I was thankful for the loud music because the yell became a whisper. I took his hand and hurried us off the dancefloor toward the bathroom. Kicking open the door to the womens room I pulled him into the large stall at the end. He locked the door behind us and turned to me. There were two ‘Chrises’ I loved the most. Right before he fucked me into oblivion and right after. The primal look in his eye was enough to do it for me as it was. In one step he was over to me. He picked me up by the hips and slammed me against the wall. Our mouths smashed together like two magnets. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He growled lowly and I smiled against his mouth. One of his hands moved from my hip and up under my skirt. Grabbing the waist of my lace panties he pulled them down my legs. Moving his hand back up he found my clit with his thumb. I threw my head back and moaned loudly.  
Chris laughed and without warning stuck a finger into my core. My hips began to buck. I rode his hand until I found myself on the edge. To my disappointment he removed his finger. I looked at him, slightly pissed. “Calm down,” He mumbled, moving his hand to his belt. I smiled as he continued to hold me with one hand and undo his belt with the other. Finally when he was undone I helped his pants and boxers to the ground. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall as he teased my entrance. Thankfully it was soon that he thrust himself into me.   
The sex was quick, dirty, and amazing. Chris’s pace was faster than I had seen him go before. He was also more vocal than usual. We should come here more often. We both came quickly, almost in unison. After he pulled out. Chris pulled my panties back up and let me down. He stuffed himself back into his boxers and pants and did his belt.   
We left the bathroom and went straight for his bike. When we got home Chris pulled the bike into the garage and lifted me off. Instead of putting me onto the ground he kept me around his waist and pulled off my helmet. He wouldn’t let me down until we got to the bedroom. Tossing me down on the bed Chris began to strip. I followed suit, kicked off my shoes, pulled off my jacket and my dress over my head. Moving over me Chris made it apparent he was ready for round two.


End file.
